New Girl In Class
by MariamTiarko
Summary: First day at a new school and Rei gets too late out of bed. It sounds like his first teacher calls him Misses, but that can't be true. Can it? AU. Won't get more chapters.


**MT:** Meh, I just keep coming with new ideas instead of continuing the work already existing… Oh well.

**Summary:** Rei has moved to a new school. He gets a bit too late out of bed, and he's still tired when he reaches school, and is sure he just heard wrong when one of the teachers call him Miss Kon. But did he really hear wrong?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the characters. They all belong to Takao Aoki-san

**Claimer:** Rei's father.

**Warning:** Possible OOC'ness

**Part I**

Rei Kon sighed deeply as he trudged down the street towards his home. School had finally ended for him and boy for a sucker day it had been.

He turned and faced towards the front door of the house he lived. Stepping to the front door he deeply hoped his father was home, or else he had to sit on the front steps and wait for his father to come home, as he had forgot his keys, as so many other things. Taking a deep breath, Rei placed his hand on the door handle, and pushed it down…

The door opened. Hallelujah.

Rei sighed in relief and pushed the door open, stepping inside the house. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room, spotting his father sitting in one of the chairs, reading the newspaper.

Chrono heard the front door open and close, before Rei's soft footsteps entered the living room. He folded the newspaper together and looked up at his son, both of his purple eyebrows disappearing up in his purple hair.

Rei groaned "Don't comment it, please."

Chrono shook his head, a short laugh passing through his lips. "What happened?"

Rei sighed deeply, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting on the couch "I hope you don't have any plans for the next few hours…"

6:00 am in the morning (About 10 hours earlier)

An alarm clock stood on the bedside table, it's horrible sound sounding throughout the whole room.

The 17-year old teen lying in the bed groaned tiredly, his hand grabbing the alarm clock and threw it full force into the floor, stopping the horrible noise instantly. He sighed contently and turned onto his other side, falling asleep again.

7:58 am in the morning.

The teen lying in the bed turned onto his other side and reached for his mobile phone as the sound of a new message reached his ears. He flipped the phone open and read the message.

'Good luck with first day at the new school  
- Dad'

Rei read the message a couple of times, before looking at what the time actually was.

"… _**FUCK!**__**"**_

Rei threw himself out of the bed, his mobile phone flying across the room as it glided out of his hand. He grabbed his schoolbag and ran straight into the door. He landed on his back with a loud thud and an 'oof' while he still clung the bag tightly in his hand. Jumping onto his feet, he flung the door open and jumped through the doorway, racing into the living room.

Suddenly he realized he was wearing no shirt. His eyes darted desperately around the room for a shirt, until they found what they searched for. He grabbed the shirt on the chair and raced out of the house, almost forgetting his shoes. He slammed the door shut and locked it before he raced towards school as it was only a few minutes away in run.

Rei ran as fast as his feet would let him, while pulling on the too big shirt with long sleeves reached past his fingertips that he realized belonged to his too tall father.

As he reached the school, he heard the bell ringing across the grounds. The ringing of the bell alarmed him even more, causing him to pick up even more speed in desperate need of finding his classroom as all other students had seemed to disappear extremely quickly.

"Rick Anderson"

"Here"

"Kevin Cheng"

"Here"

"Julia Fernandez"

"Here"

"Enrique Giancarlo"

"Here"

"Mariam Hitashi"

"Here"

"Kai Hiwatari"

"Here"

"Tala Ivanov"

"Here"

"Brooklyn Kingston"

"Here"

"Rei Kon"

No answer

"Rei Kon?"

Still no answer

Mrs. Baxter, the English teacher, sighed deeply "Seems like our new student is not here today."

Careful knocking was heard, and everyone looked towards the door as someone opened it. A teen with extremely long, black and messy hair, a shirt there was obviously too long and… Pajamas pants? stepped into the classroom.

"Rei Kon?"

The teen nodded weakly, closing the door silently and not seeming to dare to say anything.

Mrs. Baxter sighed annoyed "There's an empty seat in the back of the classroom. Please, do take that seat, and in the future, do not arrive too late for my classes or any others, Miss Kon."

Rei nodded weakly again and hurried down to his seat. He sat down and found his books in his bag. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, thinking '_Miss_ Kon?' He shook his head. No. He was tired after such a suddenly stressed morning. He had probably heard wrong. Hopefully he had heard wrong.

--

As the first classes passed by, recess was reached for the day.

Rei looked at the locked he had been given to place his books in and sighed. He could hear the rumbling of his stomach, but what did that help? He had no lunch, and no lunch money, which left him starving for today's lunch. He sighed again, before trudging off to the canteen where he found a table in a corner where no one was sitting and placed himself there. He placed his schoolbooks on the table, sat down on a chair and opened the books. If he couldn't eat, then he'd better just make his homework, because then he'd have less homework to do at home.

"Is that really the new girl?" asked the brunette in the group of nine girls disbelieving.

Julia Fernandez let out a short laugh and twirled a golden lock of hair between her fingers "Oh yes it is, dear Hilary, yes it is."

Queen snorted "She's _ugly. _What's she even doing here?"

"Going to school, obviously" responded Mariam, wiping her ocean blue hair over her shoulder. "But then again, you might have a point. As every can see, she does _not_ fit in here. Look at the way she dresses!"

"Well, what about her hair? It's discriminating that she has so long hair and does not take care of it!" Julia grabbed her long brown hair in her hands, before she hugged her into her body. Her hair was the most precious thing of her body in her opinion.

Mariah nodded in agreement as she looked up from her lunch, her golden eyes watching the others. "Might be we should teach her how to dress properly."

"By the looks of her, I assume it just will be very hard to do so" Salima mused, taking a fork full of salad into her mouth.

Ming Ming began to laugh "That's _impossible_. There's a reason to why she's dressed like that. She's _poor!_ Can't you tell? She doesn't even eat lunch. There is no hope for that girl at all."

Mathilda just sat there, listening to her friends discussing about the new girl, while she poked to her food. Why couldn't they just leave the new girl alone? She looked up as she heard Ming Ming speak. It might be the girl was rich, and most of the times she could actually be really nice, but times like these, she was a bitch. "Girls, why don't we just leave her alone? Just because she's not dressing properly and treating her hair nicely, it doesn't mean she's not a nice girl. She might already have a lot of problems. Give her a chance."

Silence filled the table with the nine girls. Until Queen broke the silence with another snorted "That girl won't hold long. But let's say hi to her."

Rei let a hand run through his hair and sighed deeply. It felt like he was going to sigh hundreds of times that day and he was only half way through so far. He opened his Biology book to start reading the pages they were supposed to read to the next day, when it was closed right in his face. Blinking a few times, he looked up to see a bunch of girls standing over him.

A girl with pitch black, short hair, pale skin and violet eyes leaned in closed, her salad breath filling Rei's nose. "So, new girl, it must be pretty hard to start in a new school? Well, here's a good advice; get some new clothes, and cut that godforsaken long hair of yours when you obviously can't take care of it!" Queen stuck a fork into Rei's long hair and twirled it, laughing as she saw Rei's face redden furiously. She was obviously embarrassed!

Rei felt the heat of rage increase. The thoughts twirled in his head. _**No one**_ should make fun of his hair. It might be he was a boy, but he was one of the boys there had been told long hair suited him –when it didn't look like a complete mess. He was well aware it looked like a complete mess this exact day, but how dared she say he didn't know how to take care of his hair!? He considered quickly about what he should do. Punch her in the face, yell at her or just leave the canteen before he exploded?

Clearly most of the canteen roared with laughter, as everyone watched the new girl collected her books and papers before she stormed out of the canteen.

Queen's voice was heard about the mass of laughter "Aw! Come back! Don't start crying!"

Rei huffed "I shall give her something to cry about." He felt himself beginning to calm down, but the anger still lured in the back of his mind. It was incredible to think how cruel people actually could be.

Tala Ivanov smirked "Ah, that was hilarious."

"She clearly won't stay here for long" a fiery Scotsman grinned, before he stretched and leant back in his seat.

"Hmpf. I think it was evil. She's new for Christ's sake! She hasn't done anything to anyone! It was not necessary." Oliver hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, don't destroy the mood Polanski. You know that's the life in High School. If she can't take it, then she shouldn't be here." Rick retorted as he swung his feet up on the table.

"If she needs an education, other people don't have to destroy it for her!" snarled Oliver, clenching his fists.

"Hey, if she doesn't have the guts to stand up for herself, then she doesn't need an education either." Kai responded, closing his crimson eyes.

Oliver just growled.

As the bell rung, Rei stomped off to French class. Why had he chosen French? He had no idea, he just knew that this was the most damned day _ever_.

Back to present time

"…And the rest of day way just as fucked. Pretty much all students giggled, chuckled, snickered and laughed at me the rest of the day, and I'm sure minimum half of the teachers did so too. I was also chased out of the men's room, but I guess I did already know that would happen since everyone kept calling me 'new girl'" Rei sighed, crossed his arms over his chest and leant back in his chair.

"That's some of a day," mused Rei's father "but then I guess you've learnt to get your arse out of the bed in the morning."

Rei just mumbled some curses under his breath and looked like a sulky kid.

Chrono chuckled before he stood up "I'll be home tomorrow morning, so I'll make sure you get out of the bed. But was there really nothing at all good about today?" As he waited for his son's answer, without really waiting for it, he walked towards the kitchen. He had heard Rei's growling stomach while he had explained.

Rei opened his mouth to come with a big fat 'No' when he remembered the last few minutes, or rather seconds of the day.

One of the girls there had been standing over him in the canteen hadn't look all too happy in the canteen, and she had slipped a piece of paper into his hand just before he walked out of the school building to get home. He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out the piece of paper, looking at it.

Chrono stopped and looked over his shoulder as his son did not respond. Out of curiosity he went back to Rei and looked down at the piece of paper in Rei's hands.

_I'm sorry for what have happened to you today. I did not wish for you to have such things happening. It can't be easy to be the new girl when people treat you like that. I hope I can be your friend._

_Mathilda …_

_P.S. Here's my number._

And then a mobile number was written at the bottom of the note.

"A girl, huh?"

Rei glared up at his father "Who have allowed you to read the notes I receive?"

"I'm your father. I read what I want to," responded Chrono with a smirk gracing his lips, while he received more dagger glares from Rei.

"Pest! Go make me sandwiches instead of pesting my already miserable life!" barked Rei, trying to hit his father to make him go away and into the kitchen.

Chrono laughed "Pesting is not a word Rei."

Rei growled, crossing his arms and looking like a sulky kid.

-

As Chrono finished the sandwiches he walked back to his sulky kid, handing it the food. "So, what are you going to do with this Mathilda? And what about tomorrow?"

Rei began chewing an egg-salad sandwich, beginning to hiccup as he was eating too quickly "What do –hiccup- you mean?"

"Well, if this girl really is sorry for what happened to you yesterday and wants to be your friend, there's perhaps more people who want to be your friend too, no matter how you look. If you dress the same way tomorrow as you did today, just with some extra clothes in your bag you can change into, along with a brush and a ribbon to your hair, then you can really see how many people wants to be your friend because of the person you are, and not because of your looks," answered Chrono, handing Rei the glass of water he had brought into the living room as well.

Rei took the glass of water and gulped the water down, his hiccupping seeming to stop for now, while he thought about what his father just had said. It wasn't a too bad idea, actually…

--

**MT: **I think this is only going to be a two-shot… I don't know.

**Hit the green button and review, pretty please! Reviews and criticism is always wanted!**


End file.
